Top 5 Rankings.
The Top 5 Rankings are rankings based on the number of scores players have in the top 5 of any metanet levels. Top 5 Rankings of July 16th, 19:41 GMT, 2017 Rankings: 0th EddyMataGallos - 3986 1st oxymoron93 - 3444 2nd shomman - 3065 3rd cooperverdon - 2243 4th SpartaX18 - 2154 5th jp27ace - 1710 6th kkstrong - 1654 7th VotedStraw - 1100 8th danielr - 1037 9th Oleary15 - 926 10th Cineva - 913 11th Icy-Sole - 732 12th patfelix - 718 13th tailow - 700 14th White Whale - 621 15th xela - 612 16th pzylL - 602 17th getpucht - 535 18th BtoasterBoy - 516 19th V3L0C1T4 - 511 20th golfkid - 328 21st Polt - 266 22nd l8_Rabbit - 263 23rd Zapmeister - 245 24th paulheisemberg12 - 209 25th swipenet - 200 26th Kh4l3tH - 165 27th dotone - 158 28th KoopaTroopa - 151 29th Sorglos - 135 30th Btonios - 129 - remm - 129 32nd Martin1707 - 128 33rd Quintal - 119 34th Miller - 105 35th mohit_ghune - 98 36th feesler - 95 37th Teksle - 91 38th TheGoose - 85 39th Ben Schultz - 78 40th flammer - 76 41st vankusss - 68 42nd BirdQuatro - 60 43rd Wain - 58 44th Tekeur - 57 45th N NinjaPro - 56 46th Shagbark - 55 47th Meta_Ing - 53 48th ally67 - 52 49th Jirka - 48 50th Kai - 46 51st Yoke300 - 45 52nd cris56700 - 42 53rd Phurix - 40 54th Kool - 38 - grydx2 - 38 56th shilo1122 - 35 - Miss DK - 35 58th deep97 - 31 - Kingfish - 31 60th DJ_M - 30 - Pheidippides - 30 62nd vrugtehagel - 29 - Kind25 - 29 - ninja_matt - 29 65th Bantter - 28 66th Troy - 27 67th Mr Doge - 26 68th thejumper741 - 24 - baymezan - 24 70th chspeirce - 22 71st ethyroberts - 21 72nd glupi_zmaj - 20 73rd tombsar - 19 74th Paradox - 18 - Izzy - 18 - Threat - 18 77th melancholy - 17 - animalrights - 17 - twoshirt - 17 - mentat - 17 81st Cerberus - 16 82nd Nimit - 14 - glibjase - 14 84th ellisk1 - 13 - Ninjoid - 13 86th Deimos - 12 - EasyToWear - 12 88th hydrodynamic - 11 - daricque - 11 90th Kabbo - 10 - Twist - 10 - Aurik Sarker - 10 93rd vendara - 9 - Pai_Mei - 9 - kawiil - 9 - Timball1986 - 9 - Strike - 9 - loudog004 - 9 - Gagos - 9 - polny - 9 - Y2110 - 9 102nd Dawiki - 8 - Viper - 8 - ART91 - 8 - LOLEEEPOP - 8 - Andrewt_22 - 8 - Thisguy248 - 8 - NobleWolf - 8 109th Nahoj - 7 - Ngaged - 7 - THUNDERBOLT - 7 - Xurylrlay - 7 - dlaggn - 7 - Schwerindustrie - 7 115th nimbus11 - 6 - amomentlikethis - 6 - aerodynamic - 6 - FrogFreak - 6 - Speedrunner - 6 - Hendor - 6 - Proof - 6 - joaofonseca - 6 - Catfish - 6 - Neitsch1 - 6 125th xnor - 5 - mortyvold - 5 - migumigu - 5 - Absoluut - 5 - chedap - 5 - DirkMller - 5 - Goose - 5 - jcmr1987 - 5 - SKY-HI - 5 - AlexWangombe - 5 - cashmoney1875 - 5 136th Oritama - 4 - kappaprimo - 4 - Johan1996 - 4 - Lundinium - 4 - julekan111 - 4 - Strobe_X - 4 - Laxman Adhikari - 4 - Snipsley - 4 - legendklokpok - 4 - SimonPL - 4 - masa - 4 - u283 - 4 - jshaw2015 - 4 149th studwalker - 3 - Snowtiger - 3 - Mercury - 3 - OutrightOJ - 3 - origo - 3 - aerophile39 - 3 - Brillo - 3 - THUNDER - 3 - hottori_hanzo - 3 - yougotPWND - 3 - NPoints Season 5 - 3 - swaqbtzg - 3 - Rektangles - 3 - rumurchin - 3 163rd riolu - 2 - woods - 2 - AlaricTheBald - 2 - EddyMataGaIIos - 2 - shomgirl - 2 - rtttttty - 2 - Pilou - 2 - Ralou - 2 - heartattack - 2 - axmyr - 2 - NyanCat_Polska - 2 - Pan - 2 - lookatthis - 2 - Raif - 2 - daniel_jacks - 2 - Jamza15 - 2 - thrasher26 - 2 - Sploj - 2 - Gmo - 2 - Sir Duke - 2 - Devil Patchy - 2 - unicaja - 2 - Royal T - 2 186th redwinter - 1 - trello - 1 - Wolfos - 1 - qed - 1 - Jonnie - 1 - loky - 1 - Super Pickle - 1 - Otherwise - 1 - Bill - 1 - ofthebaltic - 1 - Spackal - 1 - Mvpo666 - 1 - ababab777 - 1 - SilentSigns - 1 - AsTimeFliesBy - 1 - nadroj347 - 1 - checkotilo - 1 - cryptofalker - 1 - apfel - 1 - LuxxiZ - 1 Category:Statistics